Look Closer
by xMadgirlx
Summary: At first you can't see it, but when you look closer... SLASH


I hope that you guys like this!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Warning: This fic has implied slash in it, so if it offends you then I suggest that you don't read it. 

**Look Closer**

I knew that this was a dodgy area. But I had to go. _He's_ there. I shielded my hair with my Music folder. The rain that was falling from the sky so violently it was as though there were daggers falling from the dark grey almost black clouds. I almost tripped and stumbled when I came into the shop from the dark, dirty area. There he was. He's always there, always smiling and waiting for business to come. His dark hair covered one of his brilliant blue eyes. He's gorgeous. And he's mine.   Well… not yet anyway, but he will be. I told my friends that he'll be there. They said that they doubted it. They were wrong. I was so glad that they're wrong.

I walked down one of the aisles, pretending to look for something. I occasionally took a sneaky glance at his dazzling face when he wasn't looking. One time when I looked at him he looked back and gave me a stunning grin. Did he like me too? I told my friends that I was going to ask him out today, they said that there was something that I didn't know about him. They're just jealous. _I_ may not be the best looking out of the six of us but _I'm_ the only who's single so _I_ should ask him out. I selected my object that I would pretend to buy (a magazine) and then I would start a conversation with him. The rest will be just history. 

He gave me a charming smile and my heart back flipped. This was it. I would walk right up to him and ask him out and he would say yes. The smile he gave me was so adorable! Only a boy who really cared for the person would give a smile like that. And I was on my own so it had to be me! Or was it? I looked behind me and I saw a boy with velvety light brown hair, who had an almost identical grin to _my_ boy's. This boy was very thin but quite attractive too. He had very weird, yet entrancingly hypnotic golden amber eyes. I never met anyone with golden amber eyes until then.

The dark-haired boy at the counter grinned and my heart fluttered with emotions. I had never seen _anyone_ grin as seductively as that until then. It had to be that he liked me! It just had to be! But he wasn't smiling at me, it was the boy behind me who he was smiling at. The bizarre eyed boy ran in front of me and started chatting with _my_ boy like he hadn't seen him for years.

I swore that if anyone was looking at me they would have seen my dark chocolate brown eyes turn a brilliant green. 

I knew that this was going to be embarrassing. Imagine having to ask a boy out in front of his friend! When I walked closer to them something just… clicked. Like when you finally figure out what the your Geography test was asking to do. The two of them were so chatty, so… comfortable it was though they were going out with each other. I dismissed the thought immediately – _my_ boy isn't gay! 

"…And then Lily said that I'd never persuade her to go out with James. Pfft, yeah right. She'll be going out with him by the end of the sixth year. At least then we can stay in the dorms in peace. Right, Moony?" The blue-eyed boy smirked.

The boy who was supposedly probably nicknamed Moony blushed. "Sirius, do you _always_ think about…" 

"Ahem," I interrupted. I couldn't do it, I could let Moony's words shatter my heart like a piece of glass. I couldn't let him make my heart crumble into a thousand pieces.

"Yes?" asked _my_ boy who was probably named Sirius. 

"Um, please can I pay for this?" I held up the magazine. My voice sounded squeaky and unrecognisable to me. 

"Okay." Sirius took the magazine and smiled sourly. "That will be 50p, please?" If it was a different time and place then I would have complained about the high price. But I took out my money out of my purse and gave it to Sirius. "Thank you," he said. 

I turned around and I was about to set off outside, until I saw what was happening outside: it was snowing. The pure white snow was falling down profoundly onto the ground and settling. I didn't always detest snow; once upon a time I loved it and played in it at any chance I could get. But then at the age of the nine my Mother died in a car crash – it was an extraordinarily snowy day when I found out. 

I waited until the worst had cleared, fortunately, that did not take very long. I heard Sirius talking, "Now, what were you saying, Remus?"

"I was asking if you only ever thought about snogging," he replied. 

"Not true! Sometimes we talk!" protested Sirius.

I turned around and saw the couple conversing, never leaving each other's eyes. They looked so… perfect. Sirius' hand was resting on Remus'. The light shined down onto them giving Remus' eyes that extra sparkle of gold. Sirius' thick, black hair entwined with Remus' brown hair. Their faces were so close that they were almost touching. They looked so adorable together, so… right. 

If this ever happened then I thought that I would have burst into tears or had a fit. I did not. Instead, I smiled and felt… content. I felt happy for the pair, I felt happy about the fact that they were having such a beautiful relationship. 

Sirius, Remus, what you two have is special. Your love for each other is stunning, it's amazing. Your love will last forever, no matter what happens, no matter what conflicts there will be, you will always love one another. Your love is like a first sprout of a flower, it's not noticeable at first, but when you look closer you can see it and tell that it's going to be magnificent.

I may not know much, I am only sixteen years of age. But I know this: you are each other's oxygen, if one fails then you both fail. Please stay with each other, you two are the prime example of true love. If you fail then the rest of us will have no chance. 

When I came in this post office I hoped to gain something out of it. I did. But not a boyfriend like I thought I would get. I gained knowledge. Knowledge of love and what it looks like. I gained wisdom, truth. 

Sirius, Remus, I hope you both appreciate what you both have. Not many people have it. Stay together, it will be a crime against humanity if you don't. You belong together. 

***

Does ANYONE like this at all? Please review!


End file.
